Numerous types of sensors for recording various physical and/or chemical parameters are available. Magnetic sensors that can be used in automotive engineering and, in particular, for rotational-speed sensing, are an important example of such sensors. Rotational-speed sensors of this kind are described, for example, in Robert Bosch GmbH: Sensoren im Kraftfahrzeug, [Sensors in the Motor Vehicle], edition 2007, pp. 114 through 123. In this context, a sensor is typically used to record a magnetic field that is generated and/or influenced by a pulse-generator wheel, and/or variations in the same. Sensor elements, such as Hall-effect sensors or other types of sensor elements, are used in the sensors to measure the magnetic field and/or variations in the same. Since the signal quality and/or the signal strength of such sensor elements are/is generally heavily dependent on a local direction of the magnetic field, in many sensors, in particular those used for rotational-speed sensing, what are generally referred to as homogenization plates are used, thus elements, for example ferromagnetic, respectively magnetically soft elements, that influence a local magnetic field pattern and, for example, are able to strengthen a component of the magnetic field normally to a sensor surface of a sensor element. In addition, magnets, for example permanent magnets, are sometimes used in such sensors. However, a technical challenge is presented in that some applications require such magnets, for example when a purely metallic pulse-generator wheel without its own magnetic poles is used; however, other applications, such as those that employ magnetic pole wheels, do not. It is, therefore, often necessary to stock one and the same sensor in different design variants, which greatly increases production and storage costs.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2007 050 988 describes a sensor that can be used, in particular, for sensing rotational speed. It has a sensor element, as well as a stamped grid for electrically contacting the same, and a magnet for producing a magnetic field, as well as a homogenization plate for influencing the magnetic field. Also provided is at least one sheathing surrounding the sensor element, the magnet and the homogenization plate, the magnet and the homogenization plate being fastened by stamped grid sections to the stamped grid. However, this cited related art does not completely resolve the problems described above, and, from a technical standpoint, the described manufacturing method is still comparatively too complex.